


Les Cahiers du Sanctuaire

by WildRose9



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Bathrooms, Games, Halloween, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, Other, Pumpkins, Strawberries
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout ce qui me passe par la tête au sujet des habitants du Sanctuaire, des Enfers et du monde sous-marin de Saint Seiya.<br/>Il y aura de tout : de l'humour, des choses un peu plus dures, de l'amoooooooour.... Bref, pour tous les goûts.<br/>14ème chap : Canicula : Shura et Deathmask sous une chaleur torride.<br/>15ème chap : Despicable Saga : Bananaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !<br/>16ème chap : Whispers : Albafica s'ennuie et fouille dans la bibliothèque de la Maison du Capricorne. Certains fantômes font si mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sarabande

C'était le début de la soirée. De la maison des Poissons s'élevaient les notes d'une sarabande. Et Deathmask souffrait le martyre. Cette musique… C'était déjà insupportable. Mais le reste…

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour accepter cela ! Bien sûr, cela avait débuté comme d'ordinaire. Conscient de la faiblesse d'Aphrodite à son égard, il en avait joué, prétendant que Mû serait bientôt à se merci. Il savait que le Poisson voyait son attirance pour le Bélier aux cheveux mauves d'un très mauvais œil. Et ce n'était rien de le dire ! Heureusement que 10 maisons les séparaient, ces deux-là.

C'était cependant plus fort que lui, faire enrager le Suédois était une de ses activités favorites. Le rouge lui montait alors aux joues et Deathmask devait avouer que cela lui allait plutôt bien. Il lui aurait presque sauté dessus.

Voyant Aphrodite s'emporter, il en avait profité. Il se souvenait très bien de ses paroles :

« Mû, j'en fais ce que je veux ! J'obtiendrai un baiser avant la fin de la journée. »

Et le Poisson l'avait pris au mot. Deathmask avait eu 12 heures pour séduire le Tibétain et avait récolté, voyons voir : 5 regards tueurs, une dizaine de dédaigneux et une bonne paire de gifles. C'est qu'il ne s'était pas laissé pas faire l'animal !

Aphrodite avait d'ailleurs éclaté de rire plusieurs fois ! Et c'est dans une envolée de dentelles qu'au soleil couchant, il l'avait attrapé par la chemise pour le ramener chez lui, tel un trophée. Traverser les 11 maisons dans une telle position avait été humiliant. Il se souvenait encore du regard réprobateur de Shaka et du clin d'œil complice de Milo à son ravisseur !

Mais son calvaire ne s'était pas arrêté à ce rapt. Non, Aphrodite pouvait inventer des tortures raffinées. Il était bien placé pour le dire.

Parvenu dans la XIIème maison, le Poisson lui avait expliqué son châtiment. Deathmask n'avait entendu qu'un mot « Sarabande ». Il ignorait totalement ce dont il s'agissait et avait eu son regard lubrique, ce mot lui évoquant plus des ébats amoureux que le martyre qu'il subissait.

Aphrodite avait mis la musique. Les notes résonnaient dans le salon tandis qu'il avançait vers sa victime d'une démarche féline comme un tigre qui sait que sa proie ne peut pas lui échapper. Arrivé devant Deathmask, il parla :

« Pour danser la sarabande, il faut de la grâce, mon cher. Ecouter la musique, la laisser transcender son corps et enfin exécuter les pas au moment opportun. »

Deathmask écarquilla les yeux, comprenant enfin ce qui l'attendait : il allait devoir sautiller, se courber, faire des révérences. Le Suédois ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas ces pas.

Aphrodite avait gagné son pari et Deathmask était bien obligé d'accéder à sa requête et c'est avec toute la grâce dont était capable qu'il s'appliquait maintenant à cette tâche, espérant que le Poisson finisse par se lasser de ce petit jeu.


	2. Another Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit texte écrit pour relever un défi : écrire sur le thème "La montée des marches"
> 
> Evidemment, tout est VIRTUELLEMENT possible! Il s'agit d'un ancien écrit. Je vous le livre tel quel.
> 
> Saga - Mû - Shaka

\- " Et donc, quoi ?" demanda Shaka, fixant Saga de ses yeux bleus.

\- "Ce n'est pas compliqué", répondit Saga. "Nous avons cing minutes pour arriver tout en haut du Sanctuaire dans le temple d'Athéna.

\- En neutralisant tous les Spectres sur notre route", ajouta Mû.

\- "En tuant tous les Spectres sur notre route", rectifia Saga.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge les fixait d'un œil dubitatif. Il ne voulait pas les vexer, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment le but de tout ceci. Traverser les 12 maisons pour arriver au Temple d'Athéna, soit. Neutraliser, enfin tuer, les Spectres passait encore. Mais pourquoi en cinq minutes ?

Il sortit de ses pensées. A temps pour entendre Mû lui dire : "Dans la Maison de la Vierge, il faut être très prudent. Il y a généralement un boss."

\- "Un quoi ?" demanda Shaka.

\- "Un boss", répondit le Gémeau. "La dernière fois, c'était Rhadamanthe et nous nous sommes fait avoir.

\- Tu t'es fait avoir et en beauté, mon cher Saga", surenchérit le Bélier.

Saga darda sur lui un regard courroucé qui ne parut pas émouvoir le Tibétain. Il tenta de se justifier : "Ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai raté le combo et j'ai pas pu déclencher Another Dimension. Sinon, le Wyverne, il aurait mordu la poussière."

Mû regarda le Chevalier de la Vierge en levant les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, cette discussion était récurrente entre eux.

Mais Shaka n'était pas près de se laisser convaincre : "Et pourquoi ce boss serait-il dans mon Temple, d'abord ? Pourquoi pas dans l'un des deux vôtres ?"

"Parce que c'est le jeu qui a été programmé comme ça", répondit Saga agitant la manette devant le Chevalier de la Vierge qui, décidément, n'y mettait pas du sien.


	3. Ce qui en vaut la peine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violate et Pandore en exil, inspiré par les « Fils Pourpres » J'adore ce couple. Bonne lecture !

Perdu. J'ai tout perdu. Que me reste-t-il ?

Mes lèvres hésitent à prononcer ce mot de 4 lettres qui sonne comme une sentence. Ce « rien » qui détruit mon passé. Je soupire. J'énumère ce qui m'a été enlevé.

 

* * *

 

Je veillais sur Sa Majesté, j'attendais son réveil. J'étais la gardienne de son sommeil. Ils n'auraient jamais osé me contrarier.

Je vivais dans le château. Ils me servaient. Mes draps étaient de satin, les mets raffinés. Je déambulais dans les couloirs telle une reine. Ils ne m'auraient jamais manqué de respect.

Ils me craignaient, s'agenouillaient devant moi, m'obéissaient. Ils n'auraient jamais osé se rebeller.

Jusqu'à ce jour où ils ont découvert ma faiblesse. Ma seule et unique fissure…

Je regarde mes mains rougies par les tâches ménagères, la maison de pierres rudes dans laquelle je vis maintenant. Les vêtements que je porte si loin de la soie d'alors. Le ciel si lumineux de ce monde d'humains où l'exil m'a menée.

Je baisse la tête, sens les larmes inonder mes joues. Il fut un temps où je dirigeais les Enfers.

 

* * *

 

J'entends un bruit derrière moi. Me retourne lentement. « Tu es là »

Tu t'approches, t'agenouilles devant moi. Je revois le palais. Toutes ces fois où je t'ai méprisée, rejetée, où tu es restée tête baissée devant moi. Ton obstination qui a fini par payer. Je repense à cette première nuit où tu m'as aimée. Oh Violate ! Que nous est-il arrivé ?

Je me penche vers toi. Ta main couturée de cicatrices serre la mienne. Tu prends mes lèvres.

Je t'embrasse. Je souris. Oui, il me reste toi. Ma faiblesse, ma damnation, ma bénédiction. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

 

 


	4. This is Halloween!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il se passe de drôles de choses au Sanctuaire. Et les coupables ne sont pas ceux que l'on croit! ^^
> 
> Je n'ai pas pu rater Halloween. Et je n'ai pas raté Saga non plus! :))
> 
> Personnages OOC et déguisements inattendus. Co-écrit avec mon Capricorne que j'ai, je le crains, un peu mis sous pression.

Saga le Gris sortait d’un bain bien mérité dans les magnifiques thermes privés du Palais. Il attrapa une serviette, se frictionna en s’admirant dans le miroir. Des muscles parfaits, des courbes avantageuses et ce regard rouge empli de folie qui le fixait. Pour un peu, il s’embrasserait, pensa-t-il en laissant sa main errer sur la surface lisse et fraîche de la psyché.

Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête en direction du couloir. Quelqu’un venait de renverser quelque chose. Raaah ! Si c’était un domestique qui avait osé déranger ainsi sa contemplation de la perfection, il allait en subir les conséquences. Un sourire sadique passa sur son visage tandis qu’il enfilait rapidement sa robe et se dirigeait vers le couloir.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit… Quand il vit quoi, en fait ? C’était quoi ce truc ? Un visage à la dentition improbable et aux yeux triangulaires semblait flotter dans le couloir, se cognant aux murs, aux chandeliers. L’ancien Gémeau crispa son poing quand un second vase fut envoyé au sol par… ce truc en suspension. Non mais, cela ne se passerait pas comme cela ! Il se mit en position de combat :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais ton parcours s’arrête ici ! »

La face aérienne n’eut aucun changement d’expression et sembla même dédaigner l’avertissement, lui présentant l’arrière de son crâne chauve. Non, mais c’était quoi cet étranger qui le narguait ainsi ? La colère s’empara de Dark Saga et le couloir trembla quand la Galaxian Explosion frappa de plein fouet l’intrus qui explosa, répandant sur les murs, le sol et Saga lui-même une substance visqueuse.

Le Maître du Sanctuaire eut un air dégoûté lorsqu’il frotta sa joue maculée de matière gluante. C’était spongieux et cela lui rappelait quelque chose. Il s’avança vers les restes de sa victime, sursauta quand une luciole bleue s’en échappa. Il essaya de l’attraper en vain avant qu’elle ne file à l’autre bout du couloir. « C’est ça, va te cacher, couard. », bougonna-t-il. S’accroupissant, il remarqua les morceaux aux tons d’orange striant le marbre noir de leur chair molle. Une citrouille.

Il se releva en hurlant : « Seiya ! Shiryu ! Hyôga ! Shun ! Ici, tout de suite ! »

Une cavalcade répondit à cet appel et Saga vit débouler dans son couloir dans l’ordre : Seiya en Staross, Shiryû version Serpang qui avait bien du mal à ne pas marcher sur sa queue,  Hyôga affublé du costume de Psykokwak et Shun, oreilles triangulaire et pattes de velours façon Mew. Le Maître du Sanctuaire hésita entre étonnement et rire, entre fascination pour tant de bêtises et flagellation morale pour avoir une telle bande de zouaves dans son équipe.

-         « Tu nous appelés, Saga ? », demanda Seiya, l’étoile.

Le Grand Pope gronda :

-         «  Oui, je vous ai appelés. Je n’énumère pas vos noms pour le plaisir dans les couloirs, nigauds !

-         Et Ikki ? Tu ne l’appelles pas ?

-         Ikki ? Ce n’est pas nécessaire de l’appeler. Il est toujours derrière vous.

-         Effectivement », tonna une voix dans le dos des Bronzes.

Le Phénix sortit de l’ombre, vêtu d’un costume de corsaire, l’œil masqué et le sabre battant mollement contre sa cuisse. Une bandoulière lui ceignait le torse et un trio de pistolets complétait la panoplie. Après Pokémon, Saga se retrouvait dans Pirates des Caraïbes. Par Athéna, Hadès et toutes les divinités de l’Olympe ! D’accord, nous étions le 31 octobre, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour transformer le Sanctuaire en film d’horreur ! Saga soupira longuement :

« Bon, maintenant que toute la petite bande est au complet, vous allez pouvoir m’expliquer ce que c’est que ça. »

La petite bande en question baissa les yeux vers la citrouille éventrée.

« Kewa ? » (1), fit Hyôga

« Mais ce n’est pas nous, ça ! On n’a rien à voir avec ce truc. Nous, on faisait le tour des Douze Maisons pour avoir des friandises », répondit Seiya en agitant un sac de sucettes, biscuits et autres Hariboseries sous le nez du Grand Pope.

« Je confirme », affirma Ikki en s’appuyant contre une colonne, les bras croisés. « Pour une fois, ils n’ont pas fait les idiots. Enfin, si on exclut leurs costumes, évidemment. »

« Ils ont quoi nos costumes ? », demanda Mew-Shun en se léchant la patte. « C’est chouette, non ? »

PsykokwakoHyôga surenchérit : « D’ailleurs vous devriez voir Saori, elle est trop kawaii dans son costume de Candy ! »

Saga se retourna en se prenant la tête. La migraine, ce mal de crâne qui lui transperçait le cerveau. Il n’aurait pas dû les appeler. C’était encore pire et il n’avait toujours pas la réponse à sa question : Qui s’amusait avec des citrouilles volantes dans le Sanctuaire ?

Ce ne pouvait pas être Mû, ni Shaka. Ils étaient en pèlerinage au Tibet. Ni Milo qui, ayant fait une connerie de trop, s'était attiré ses foudres. Le Gris sourit au souvenir de la délectable punition qu’il lui avait infligée : se promener durant une journée déguisé en sa contrepartie féminine de Legend of Sanctuary. En vain, Milo avait supplié Camus et Aphrodite de ne pas lui faire ça de s’en retourner avec les ciseaux, le maquillage et la coloration, mais aucun d'eux n’avait voulu subir l'humeur massacrante du Maître du Sanctuaire. Saga en était sûr : Camus tremblait encore de la vision de la superbe robe à la française qu'il serait contraint de porter s’il désobéissait et Aphrodite n'avait pas envie de finir transformé en poupée désarticulée. Qui, alors ? Quel était l’idiot capable de tels enfantillages ?

 

* * *

 

Les couloirs du Palais n'avaient pas été le seul lieu à avoir connu des apparitions étranges de citrouilles volantes. En fait, les témoignages se multipliaient à travers tout le Sanctuaire. Certaines avaient été vues dans les arènes, d’autres avaient été aperçues rôdant près des quartiers des Silver, et même – sacrilège suprême ! – dans le Temple d'Athéna. On disait même qu'on avait entendu des cris de terreur venant du camp des femmes Chevaliers, mais la rumeur avait violemment éteinte dans l’œuf par une Shaina outrée qu'on puisse croire une seconde qu'une guerrière puisse hurler comme une fillette juste pour une stupide citrouille. Volante, soit, mais une citrouille quand même.

Personne ne semblait avoir la moindre idée de la provenance de ces dizaines de cucurbitacées qui envahissaient la terre sacrée de la Déesse. « L'affaire des citrouilles errantes » promettait de s'ajouter à la longue liste des énigmes du Sanctuaire.

Il n’y eut pas de héros ayant l'idée de suivre la piste de ces monstres légumineux grimaçants. Si ce personnage courageux et intelligent avait remonté le flot des citrouilles errantes, il serait alors arrivé à une porte dérobée de la Maison du Cancer. Toujours à la poursuite de la cucurbitacée maudite, il aurait suivi un petit couloir sombre pour se retrouver dans une petite pièce humide, éclairée de flammèches bleutées, donnant un air plus que sinistre à l'endroit. .

Là, il aurait aperçu deux grandes silhouettes revêtues de lourdes capes noires qui s'activaient en ricanant. Il aurait probablement sursauté au claquement d'un couteau et au bruit flasque de la chair tombant sur le sol. Il aurait aussi aperçu le tranchant d’Excalibur, citrouillicidant les ronds légumes, tandis que les mains d’un autre attiraient un de ses feux follets et l'introduisaient dans la citrouille défigurée, puis lâchaient le légume possédé, le laissant dériver vers la porte. A la faveur d'une flamme éclairant un moment leurs visages, il aurait découvert les responsables de cette farce idiote .... Shura et Angelo, riant aux éclats à chaque spectre orange qu’ils créaient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) : Merci à CDZAbridged pour cette image de Hyôga! ^^


	5. La châtiment

Enchaîné au fond des Enfers, j'hurle ton nom, mon ultime talisman. Ma voix résonne dans les couloirs sombres de Toléméa et seul ce vent glacé et mugissant me répond. Le froid du lieu se répand dans mon corps et le gel aura bientôt raison de mon cœur t'aimant. Soumis à ces tourments, je rêve encore à toi, mon amant.

Tandis que mon sang s'écoule de mes plaies, ma volonté faiblit, mais je lutte encore. Que ces Spectres sont cruels! Mais, malgré leurs efforts, sous leurs coups mon âme se cabre et se rebelle.

Ils m'ont arraché les ongles, ouvert les chairs, cherchant sous leurs aiguilles l'ultime part humaine de mon être. Se repaissant de ma souffrance et souriant à ma détresse, ce Juge aux cheveux blancs me tourmente sans cesse. Je ne peux lui donner ce qu'il demande et ma damnation sera ma punition. Après avoir connu l'Ange, je suis prisonnier de ces tréfonds.

Sur mes joues lacérées, coule le liquide rouge de ma peine. Mes yeux aveugles désormais ne voient plus que toi. Sur mes lèvres tuméfiées reste le goût de tes baisers qui me rappelle ces nuits passées.

Le Griffon s'est lassé de ses tortures pendant un instant, quittant la pièce où il m'enserre accompagné de ses exécutants. Et quand sur moi ces lourdes portes se referment, je pense encore à toi et espère.

Je saigne ma douleur au fond de ces ténèbres, aveugle et attendant pourtant ta lumière. Je sais que tu ne m'abandonneras pas, que tu ne me laisseras pas là.

Mais chaque moment qui passe me tue un peu plus, c'est certain.

Hâte-toi avant que de moi il ne reste qu'un pantin, abîmé, désarticulé aux cheveux bleus et ensanglantés.


	6. Le lendemain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lendemain d'orgie au Meikai. Eaque, Rhadamanthe et les événements de la nuit.

Ces coups. Ces coups qui enfoncent des pieux dans mon crâne. Et la voix de Rhadamanthe qui me vrille les tympans. Je m'assieds dans le lit, porte la main à mon front. La chambre tangue. Cette soirée au Meikai avec les Chevaliers d'or a encore dépassé tous les records d'orgie. L'alcool a coulé à flot. D'autres substances aussi ont aidé à l'euphorie générale. Les trêves sont appréciables, mais ont des lendemains douloureux.

Je me lève péniblement, enfile un pantalon. Le visage défait de Rhadamanthe parait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- « T'es vraiment obligé d'hurler de la sorte ?

\- Faut que tu me sortes de là, Eaque…

\- T'as encore fait des bêtises à cette fête ? Rentre. J'ai besoin d'un café. »

Il me suit dans la cuisine, je fais glisser la tasse sur la table. Examine l'air du frangin. Pas terrible.

« Je t'écoute. Qui as-tu provoqué cette fois ? »

Étonnamment, je le vois baisser la tête entre ses mains. Cette connerie doit être monumentale.

« Je ne me suis pas réveillé seul ce matin. »

J'éclate de rire : « Ce n'est que cela ? Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu finis dans le lit de Pandore après une fête ! »

Le blondinet descend encore d'un cran. Il doit vraiment trouver la table intéressante.

\- « Ce n'était pas Pandore.

\- Non ? Pas Athéna quand même ?

\- Arrête de te moquer, Eaque. Si j'avais voulu me faire insulter, j'aurais été chez le Griffon. (Ce silence n'augure rien de bon. Il tousse.) C'était un homme. »

Je manque de cracher mon café, j'hurle de rire.

« Enfin, Rhada ! Quel Spectre as-tu bien pu trouver à ton goût ? Pharaon et sa harpe magique ? Ne me dis pas que Kagaho s'est laissé faire ! »

La voix murmurante du Wyverne donne enfin un nom. Kardia. Kardia du Scorpion. Je m'assieds face à lui.

\- « Ben, mon vieux, t'es dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

\- N'en rajoute pas… Si elle l'apprend…

\- Tu te feras punir. »

Je sais que le sourire qui passe sur mes lèvres n'a rien d'amical. L'idée de mon frère torturé par la Maîtresse des Enfers a toujours suscité un intérêt certain de ma part. Je ne peux d'ailleurs pas imaginer cette relation autrement que sado-maso.

\- « Si je ne finis pas dans les limbes, j'aurai de la chance.

\- Mais t'as pris quoi pour faire un truc pareil ? Alcool ? (je fais la moue) Drogue ?

\- C'est la faute de ce Gold ! Celui avec les cheveux verts et les lunettes. Il n'a pas arrêté de me filer un truc. Diamond Dust qu'il disait. Tu parles d'une poudre! J'arrive même pas à réfléchir.

\- Rhada, tu es incapable de penser de toute façon. Tu fonces dans le tas et c'est tout.

\- Donne-moi quelque chose. J'ai la tête à l'envers. En plus, j'ai mal au…

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Rien que l'idée que tu aies joué à je ne sais quoi avec le porteur de l'Antarès me donne envie de vomir.

\- T'as de l'Alka ?

\- Ouais. (Je reprends ma tasse) sur ma table de nuit. Faut arrêter tes conneries, bro. A force de mettre n'importe qui ou quoi dans ton lit… »

J'arrête ma phrase, il ne m'entend déjà plus. Ses pas résonnent dans le couloir. Le liquide chaud et sombre coule dans ma gorge. Cela fait tant de bien. J'ai l'impression que mes pensées s'ordonnent enfin. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait quoi, moi, à cette fête ? Stupide black-out.

Et ça y est, voilà le Wyverne qui hurle à nouveau. Tout ça parce qu'il ne trouve pas un stupide cachet sur une table de nuit minuscule… Je soupire, me lève pour trouver Rhada les bras croisés dans le couloir, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Ben, t'as du culot, Eaque. Me faire la morale. Alors que toi… »

Il s'écarte de la porte pour me laisser entrer. La claque. La claque en pleine figure quand je vois une forme sous mes draps. Je regarde effaré alentour à la recherche d'indices

« Qui ? Qui ? »

Le Wyverne pointe son index vers un coin de la pièce. Ce surplis sombre, cet animal imposant avec ces cornes. Je murmure : « Violate… »

Je sens la main de Rhada qui me tape sur l'épaule avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

« T'es pas dans la merde, mec… Avec ta subordonnée en plus. Vous avez pris quoi tous les deux ? »

J'entrevois des bribes de la fête. La poudre, cette poudre… Ces Chevaliers sont presque plus dépravés que nous. La voix de l'Anglais résonne sur les murs : « Elle va être furieuse au réveil. »


	7. Merry Christams, Lord Hadès

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un étrange événement s'est produit aux Enfers. Une douce folie en forme de sapin, de boules, de cannes en sucre et de boîtes enrubannées aux papiers étincelants. Des chants joyeux remplacent les cris de âmes damnées : la magie de Noël se répand à travers tout le domaine ténébreux, telle un océan de chocolat à la guimauve et sème un désordre inadmissible pour un certain Juge tatillon. Hadès va devoir sévir. Ou pas! Car comment résisterait-il à ce charmant Père Noël?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est de saison. Donc, voici un petit texte sur Noël.
> 
> Ce texte est un hors-série de la fic "La punition appropriée." (Cela explique le ventre rebondi de certains protagonistes) Il a été rédigé avec mon complice SwordCapricorn. Nous vous souhaitons de Joyeuses Fêtes et tout le bonheur du monde (tant qu’on y est, ne soyons pas avares !)  
> *✲ﾟ*｡✧٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶*✲ﾟ*｡✧

Hadès fronça le sourcil et regarda la tornade blanche qui avait fait intrusion dans son bureau. Cela s’agitait en tous sens, criait au sacrilège pour finalement manquer de renverser une chaise avant de se rendre compte que Sa Majesté commençait à perdre patience.

« Vous comprenez bien, Votre Altesse, qu’il s’agit d’un acte complètement irresponsable. Il est plus qu’évident que -Minos toussa- l’état de votre épouse est la cause de tout cela. » Le Griffon minaudait, son ton obséquieux hérissait les poils du Maître des Enfers. Cela lui courait le long de l’échine, lui horripilait la peau, lui faisait une boule là juste sous le sternum. Il se sentait prêt à exploser. Bref, Minos l’énervait et Minos allait finir encastré dans sa bibliothèque s’il ne quittait pas son ton condescendant. Il imagina un instant le norvégien désarticulé entre les traités de médecine et de sorcellerie, un volume des chroniques mythologiques bien niché entre ses dents, histoire de le faire taire. Par tous les dieux du Panthéon, du silence ! Du calme !

Sorti de ses réflexions bibliothéco-agressives par l’absence de bruit, Hadès crut un moment avoir rêvé ce déchainement de plaintes. Il releva lentement les yeux de son bureau pour se trouver face à un Minos qui, ayant pris la liberté de poser ses coudes sur la divine table, lui décocha un sourire carnassier en lui disant : « Alors, Majesté, allez-vous faire régner l’ordre dans votre domaine ? »

 

* * *

 

Hadès écarquillait ses yeux devant le spectacle qui s’offrait à lui. L’arbre aux aiguilles s’élançait vers le sommet du Mur des Lamentations. Il déployait ses branches chargées de boules multicolores, de guirlandes de papier vers tous les coins des Enfers. Toutes ces couleurs rayonnaient et vibraient dans la lumière du feu qu’un Kagaho (par les dieux jumeaux !) souriant maîtrisait au pied du sapin. Il semblait au Seigneur des Enfers que tous les Spectres se trouvaient là, assis sur des coussins, des couvertures. C’était la première fois qu’un tel rassemblement non obligatoire avait lieu sur les terres infernales. Cela riait, s’échangeait des cadeaux, chantait.  Au milieu de toute cette liesse, son épouse divine trônait dans un traîneau calfeutré de velours rouge, aux dorures exagérément rutilantes. Là, sous cet arbre, elle rayonnait. Un sourire illuminait son visage tandis qu’elle délestait le traîneau de ses cadeaux, les remettait aux Spectres qui se présentaient à elle. La file semblait interminable et la source des présents inépuisable. De temps en temps, elle penchait la tête et portait la main à son ventre arrondi, communiquant avec le divin héritier. En y réfléchissant bien, cette scène, si elle était incongrue dans ce lieu obscur, n’était pas sans lui déplaire. Il se surprit à battre le rythme des chansons. Et durant un instant, il éprouva même, oui c’était cela, de la joie. Un bonheur simple, une chaleur qui vint enserrer son cœur de ses bras doux. Et c’était bon.

Une main sur l’épaule le sortit de sa délicieuse transe. Et dire que pendant quelques minutes, il avait oublié le personnage à ses côtés ! Et ses récriminations.

« Regardez donc, Altesse ! Tous ! Ils sont tous là ! Personne ne garde les Enfers, ni ne torture les âmes. Les Tribunaux sont vides. Eaque, Rhadamanthe. Ils ont aussi succombé à cette affreuse magie humaine. »

Hadès regarda dans la direction indiquée par le Griffon. Au milieu d’un cercle de cannes en sucre bicolores, Eaque assis sur des coussins de satin, tenait Violate dans ses bras. Son frère avait passé le sien autour des épaules de Pandore. La discussion allait bon train entre eux. Sous les pulls de Noël aux rennes et flocons traditionnels, les ventres de Pandore et Violate affichaient clairement la promesse des vies nouvelles. Comme ceux des autres femmes se trouvant sous ces cieux ténébreux.

« Vous voyez, Mon Roi ? Il est temps que vous interveniez. Les Enfers deviennent fous. »

Hadès serra les poings. C’en était trop. Assez. Il en avait assez. Bien sûr le monde souterrain ne sortait pas indemne de sa drôle de « maladie », mais était-ce si mal ? Il soupira longuement sous le regard satisfait du Griffon. Puis, il envoya cette stupide question au fond du Cocyte, il n’avait pas envie d’y penser. Pas maintenant. Il se retourna vers l’argenté : « Tu sais quoi, Minos ? Tu es beaucoup trop sérieux ».

Sous le regard dépité du Griffon, il descendit lentement la colline en souriant. Tandis qu’il approchait de son épouse, certains Spectres purent même l’entendre chanter : « I wish you a Merry Christmas ! »

 


	8. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je sais. J’ai de l’avance pour l’anniversaire de Shura et d’El Cid. Mais pas pour un autre anniversaire !  
> Petit texte-cadeau pour mon Cabri préféré : Bon anniversaire, Your_Sword !
> 
> Résumé:  
> C'est l'anniversaire d'El Cid. 18 ans et tous ses amis sont auprès de lui. Tous, vraiment?

La fête battait son plein dans la Maison du Capricorne. El Cid venait d’avoir 18 ans et tout le Sanctuaire s’était réuni pour fêter cet événement. Gold, Silver, Bronze et autres avaient envahi le Xème Temple, congratulant chaleureusement le Capricorne qui déballait joyeusement ses cadeaux. Ils étaient tous là : Sage, Sisyphe, Manigoldo… El Cid continuait silencieusement l’énumération de ses invités en se livrant à un carnage sur les emballages. Même les jeunes Shion et Régulus étaient présents. Pourtant une Maison brillait par son absence. Les Poissons. Lugonis et Albafica manquaient à l’appel silencieux. Que le maître évite les contacts était chose courante, mais son élève s’entendait bien avec tout le monde. Une humeur sombre passa sur le visage d’El Cid. S’entendait, cela se conjuguait au passé depuis que les Liens écarlates se tissaient entre Albafica et Lugonis. Le futur Poisson avait commencé à prendre ses distances avec les autres et le Capricorne avait dû forcer ses défenses pour ne pas perdre le bleuté. Assombri, El Cid délaissa discrètement ses invités et sortit sur la terrasse.

L’air nocturne était frais en ce mois de janvier, le ciel dégagé scintillait d’étoiles. Un parfum de roses emplissait l’air. C’était doux. De roses ? El Cid regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de l’origine de la fragrance.  Sur le sol de marbre, il découvrit un chemin de pétales de roses. Celui-ci serpentait en direction de la Maison de Poissons, puis bifurquait vers la falaise. Le Capricorne sourit en ramassant quelques pétales. Il en huma le délicat parfum. « Albafica. Je viens. »

 

* * *

 

Lorsqu’il entra dans leur cachette, la surprise s’empara d’El Cid. Des rosiers recouvraient les murs, leurs pétales blancs faiblement éclairés par l’orbe de la lune. Il s’aventura dans le tunnel, les yeux fixés vers la source de lumière, l’esprit emporté par l’odeur des roses. Au fond de la caverne, une lampe à huile brûlait, tentait de diffuser sa clarté sur les parois. Les roses blanches réfléchissaient sa chaleur, les fleurs rouges et noires l’absorbaient. Au milieu de ce nid végétal, Albafica concentrait son Cosmos, faisait naître entre ses mains de nouvelles fleurs.

Un murmure rompit le bruissement des pétales : « Albafica ? »

Le bleuté sursauta et releva la tête vers l’Espagnol qui entrait dans sa roseraie improvisée.  Sous les yeux d’un bleu océan, le futur Poisson rougit : « Cid. Tu as trouvé les fleurs ? Je voulais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, mais j’avais peur de les approcher. »

El Cid s’assit face à lui :

\- « Je sais. Ce n’est pas facile.

\- Non. Enfin. Je voulais aussi te faire un cadeau, mais moi je n’ai pas grand-chose à te donner. Pas de soieries de mon pays, pas de spécialités à te faire découvrir. A part des roses, je ne sais pas faire grand-chose. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! »

Albafica tendit un peu gêné un bouquet odorant au Capricorne. Il frissonna lorsque les mains de l’Espagnol se posèrent sur les siennes. Un léger baiser sur des lèvres timides couronna le cadeau de roses. Albafica continua lorsque leurs doigts se mêlèrent :

« Et il y a autre chose, Cid. »

Il baissa un peu la tête, regardant le Cabri à travers ses cheveux : « Je crois aussi… Je suis sûr que… je t’aime. Pas comme j’aime Lugonis, ni Shion. Pas comme je devrais aimer un camarade. Je t’aime bien plus que cela. »

El Cid sentit son cœur accélérer, ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus ceux du bleuté. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue écarlate de son compagnon, puis colla son front au sien. Albafica, gêné se mordait la lèvre. L’Espagnol pensa qu’il était encore plus mignon ainsi, le sang palpitant si fort sous sa peau. Leurs regards bleus se mêlèrent. El Cid sourit lorsque, se penchant pour embrasser légèrement le futur Poisson, il murmura : « Tellement plus que cela, Albafica ».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Cid : 18 ans  
> Albafica : 15 ans


	9. Le bain - défi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte est un défi lancé par YourSword. Bah, oui ! J’adore recevoir de tels challenges. Cela force mon imagination à fonctionner.  
> Voici le thème imposé : Albafica et El Cid ensemble dans un bain

« Cid ! »

Le rire du Poisson nouvellement intronisé retentit dans la XIIème Maison, donnant à la demeure un souffle de vie inattendu. La mort de Lugonis avait posé une dalle de tristesse sur le lieu, scellant les fenêtres sur une obscurité toute puissante et c’était la première fois depuis ce moment qu’Albafica éprouvait enfin de la joie.

La fin tragique des Liens écarlates, l’enterrement du Maître des Poissons, les rumeurs dans le Sanctuaire, les regards craintifs lancés au jeune homme. Puis la cérémonie qui avait fait de lui le Chevalier des Poissons en titre. Tout cela avait été balayé par la musique de ce rire, déferlant dans les couloirs, résonant sur les murs des pièces ; ce rire ayant pour origine la salle de bains.

De la mousse lui recouvrait les cheveux, descendait sur son front. Elle lui troublait la vision, l’empêchait de voir. Il la chassa de ses  yeux d’un geste de la main et plongea ses iris ciel dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Le sourire d’El Cid répondit à sa fausse colère.

\- « Je crois que cela suffit. J’en ai partout.

\- Vraiment ? », commenta le Capricorne. Il passa la main sur la joue du bleuté, lui montra l’orange sur ses doigts. « Regarde. Tu es encore recouvert du sable des arènes. Il faut te nettoyer ».

L’éponge avança en direction du visage barbouillé de sable et vint frotter le bout du nez d’Albafica. Elle lui arracha un autre rire. Le bleuté serra ses bras contre lui en riant lorsque son aîné essaya de le chatouiller. Il y eut un bruit d’éclaboussures, un bloc de savon glissa sur le marbre, accompagné de son éponge. La joue d’Albafica se frotta au torse d’El Cid. Ses mains agrippèrent les épaules, remontant son corps gracile sur celui du Capricorne, mêlant les peaux, déployant des frissons au creux de leurs reins. La Rose colla sa joue contre celle de l’espagnol, sourit lorsque des lèvres brûlantes s’y posèrent. Les cheveux bleus emplis de mousse glissèrent sous les doigts d’El Cid, se déroulant dans le dos d’Albafica tandis que d’une main le Capricorne attirait les lèvres du Poisson aux siennes.


	10. Love is in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit texte pour la Saint-Valentin, écrit il y a deux ans et livré tel quel ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture

Il avait bien été spécifié qu'aucun combat ne pouvait avoir lieu. Rien, pas la moindre attaque ne devait troubler ce moment privilégié. Ce qui, bien entendu, devait entraîner de situations cocasses.  
  
Dans le fond de l'arène, Aldébaran courait de gauche à droite. Accélérant le plus possible, il zigzaguait afin de semer son poursuivant. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il essayait de lui échapper. D'ordinaire, il aurait sûrement choisi une autre option. Mais il devait se plier à la règle : aucun combat aujourd'hui. Et c'est pourquoi il endurait tout cela : l'humiliation de cette position et les supplications (allez, arrête de courir. Tu ne vois donc pas que nous sommes faits pour nous entendre ?) d'un Zélos bavant et rampant.  
  
Aiolia n'était pas mieux loti. Il avait déjà un tempérament bouillant, mais là, il était sur le point d'exploser. Il subissait les assauts énamourés de Raimi du Ver. Il n'avait jamais supporté ce Spectre et ce n'était pas près de s'arranger. Déjà, physiquement, il n'éprouvait que dégoût face à cet être aux tentacules pourvus d'yeux. Cela grouillait partout et semblait vous analyser de pied en cap. C'était immonde. Mais le comble de l'horreur avait lieu sous ses yeux. L'horrible chose s'était agenouillée et lui tendait un bouquet de fleurs en lui déclarant sa flamme. Il rêvait de Lightning Bolt, de Lightning Fang et de Lightning Plasma. Mais chaque fois qu'il concentrait son cosmos pour lancer l'attaque, la voix de Saga lui revenait en mémoire : « Aucune attaque aujourd'hui. C'est bien compris, Aiolia ? »  
  
Autre point de vue, autre situation. Emergeant d'un sentier, Aphrodite et Minos revenaient d'une promenade, mains dans la main et cheveux en bataille. Une harmonie parfaite se dégageait du couple. Ils profitaient amplement de tout ceci pour étaler leur liaison au grand jour. Au moins, les consignes seraient respectées avec ces deux-là !  
  
Un peu plus loin, Rhadamanthe venait de coincer Kanon contre un arbre et l'embrassait goulûment. Le Gémeaux se débattait pour la forme et ne tarda pas à se soumettre à la Wyverne. On pouvait être tranquille. Le seul combat qui aurait lieu ici serait celui du vent dans les feuilles de l'arbre.  
  
Du haut de la terrasse de la première maison, Shaka et Mû se regardaient avec connivence. Cela dépassait leurs espérances. Ils avaient finalement eu une très grande idée en organisant cette Saint-Valentin Sanctuaire-Enfers.


	11. Les roses doivent revoir la lumière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violate et Albafica. (No sex, je précise)
> 
> Cela faisait longtemps que j'y pensais. Réunir ces deux-là. Il me manquait le contexte, l'occasion. Minos s'est chargé de me la donner.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

J'ai mal. Chaque mouvement me déchire le corps. La douleur. Partout. Comme un vêtement collant et imprégnant ma peau.

Je remue faiblement sur le sol. Si mal.

Où suis-je ? J'ai oublié.

Je sens le sol froid sous mon corps. Mes doigts passent sur les pierres rugueuses.

Mon armure. Où est mon armure ? Je me souviens. Il a réussi à me l'arracher. Je l'ai vue se disloquer, se briser. Il l'a réduite à un simple tas de pièces inutiles.

Il faudrait que j'ouvre les yeux, que je voie où je suis. Que je sache si je suis encore. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

Est-ce ma voix ? Ce murmure presqu'inaudible ? Cette volonté mourante ?

Le sang sur mes paupières a formé des croûtes. Je peine à ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant cette douleur est infime comparée à celle qui possède mon corps.

La pénombre. Est-ce qu'il m'aurait crevé les yeux aussi ? Je fouille dans ce qu'il me reste de moi, le peu de souvenirs qu'il subsiste en moi.

Là au milieu de ma nuit, une lumière. Un éclat de soleil dans mon obscurité. Une torche ? Je tends la main dans sa direction, me heurte au métal des barreaux. Il m'a enfermé.

Des pas. J'entends des pas. Il revient. Mon cœur s'affole. Non, pas encore. Je ne veux plus. Je ne sais plus. Je rampe vers le fond de la cellule, essaie de me cacher dans l'obscurité. Que cette tentative de lui échapper est vaine.

« Pauvre Poisson, à la merci du Griffon » Malgré moi, je me crispe. Je ne connais pas cette voix. Je relève la tête, essaie de voir mon visiteur. Accroupie derrière les barreaux, une silhouette. Sombre. De longs cheveux noirs, un regard mauve. Et une bête monstrueuse sur une épaule du surplis. Il me faut du temps avant de me rappeler. Quand je suis arrivé. Quand il m'a attaché. Il n'était pas seul. Les 3 Juges et cette ombre qui guettait dans l'obscurité.

« Tu as eu le malheur de lui plaire, Poisson. Un autre aurait été plus tendre avec toi. On peut en faire des choses, par amour. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais torturer sous ce prétexte, je ne le permettrai pas. »

L'ombre se relève. J'entends un grincement, des pièces métalliques qui s'emboîtent, tournent. Je sens des mains qui m'agrippent, me soulèvent du sol. J'essaie de résister, je ne suis plus qu'un pantin sans vigueur.

« Calme-toi. C'est terminé. Les roses doivent revoir la lumière. »

Mes lèvres tuméfiées arrivent à peine à murmurer : « Qui ? Pourquoi »

Je sens ce corps robuste qui me maintient debout qui soupire.

« Violate. Parce que lorsqu'on aime, on ne fait pas cela. »


	12. Joyeuses Pâques!

Cela avait commencé comme une plaisanterie.

Ils étaient d'abord apparus devant la porte du Palais d'Athéna. Leur panier aux rubans jaunes et aux jonquilles avait suscité l'émerveillement de la Déesse. Son cri de joie quand elle les avait découverts avait fait craindre le pire à Saga. Dans leurs emballages dorés ou scintillants de couleurs, ils rendaient le Gémeaux profondément perplexe. D'où venaient-ils ? Qui les avait déposés là ? Avant que Saga ait pu faire le moindre geste, la Déesse s'était jetée dessus et les avait dévorés en riant. Et si cela était une nouvelle ruse d'Hadès ? Si ces oeufs étaient empoisonnés ? Les heures s'étaient écoulées. Saori était restée telle que d'habitude, une déesse dans un corps et avec un esprit d'adolescente. Si les œufs ne lui avaient pas fait de mal, ils ne l'avaient pas mûrie pour autant.

Il était vrai que depuis l'arrivée des Bronzes, la fameuse bande à Seiya, le Sanctuaire était secoué de bêtises, de rires et de bousculades. Et cette hystérie s'emparait des Silvers et des Golds. Camus avait créé une patinoire pour les distraire dans les arènes. Misty et Shun s'attelaient à la mise en place du concours « Mister Sanctuaire ».

Mais le pire aux yeux de Saga, c'était ces œufs. Chaque matin, on en découvrait dans un nouvel endroit. Ses thermes ! Même ses thermes privés n'avaient pas été épargnés. Il avait été percuté par leur bateau improvisé au milieu d'une de ses méditations. Ils flottaient, là, innocemment devant lui. Sans message, sans explication, renvoyant le Gémeaux à son incompréhension. Il en devenait fou, il en rêvait la nuit. Des œufs. De toutes les couleurs, ils emplissaient les Temples, dévalaient les marches du Sanctuaire. Et lui, il essayait de les ramasser, de les cacher. Si Hadès attaquait maintenant. De quoi auraient-ils l'air ? Plus il en attrapait, plus il en venait. Inlassablement, il se réveillait hurlant, en sueur, dans sa Maison et apprenait la découverte d'un nouveau « nid » dans le Sanctuaire.

Et il y eut ce matin-là.

Saga sortit sur la terrasse pour découvrir toutes les devantures des Maisons colonisées par les œufs. Partout. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux arènes. Avancer demandait une infinie patience, la seule chose dont il était incapable pour le moment. Il fallait d'abord déplacer les œufs qui recouvraient le sol et ensuite poser rapidement le pied avant qu'ils ne viennent prendre à nouveau possession de l'espace. Les Chevaliers qu'il avait pu croiser arboraient tous un sourire éclatant aux moustaches de chocolat. « Joyeuses Pâques, Saga ! », la voix d'Aiolia résonna dans son dos. Le Gémeaux, se retourna, vit le Lion les bras chargés d'œufs. « Pâques, tu dis ? » Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Était-il si préoccupé par les affaires du Sanctuaire que pour ne plus penser, ne fût-ce qu'un court instant, comme un enfant ? Il sourit : « Joyeuses Pâques, Aiolia ».

Cachés derrière les thermes, les instigateurs de tout ceci n'en pouvaient plus de rire. Les épaules de Shaka et Mû étaient secoués par leurs rires mêlés. Seiya, plié de rire, les mains sur les genoux répétait sans cesse « Vous avez vu la tête de Saga ? » Face à lui, Shun et Hyôga n'arrivaient pas à reprendre leur souffle tant ils riaient. Adossé contre une colonne, Ikki ajoutait la touche finale à cette hilarité. Il murmura entre deux rires : « Une belle bande de gamins ! Vous êtes une belle bande de gamins».


	13. Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soyons clair, ce drabble est un peu n'importe quoi. Mélanger Saint Seiya et Bleach était un bon moment de délire. Pourtant, le résultat n'est pas si mal.  
> En résumé : Albafica, Shura*, Bleach et une petite dose de jalousie.
> 
> *Pour ceux qui s'étonnent de les voir ensemble, lisez" It's no more a secret".

Assis par terre sur la terrasse, je lis. Je suis tellement concentré que je ne t'entends pas approcher. Je ne remarque ta présence que lorsque tu t'assieds à côté de moi. Tu m'embrasses sur la joue, caresse mes cheveux.

\- Tu lis quoi, Albafica ? Cela a l'air tellement intéressant.

Gêné de ne pas t'avoir entendu arriver, je te montre la couverture du livre.

\- Bleach ? Tu lis des mangas, toi, maintenant ?

\- Je suis ravi de te surprendre encore, Shura.

Je me penche pour t'embrasser. Le manga tombe sur le sol et s'ouvre. Ton regard tombe sur la page ainsi révélée. Je vois la colère passer dans tes yeux.

\- Ichigo est sympa, Grimmjow a un super Zanpakutō, mais lui, je ne l'aime pas du tout.

Tu poses ton doigt sur une image de Toshiro aux côtés de Hyōrinmaru.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Il ne t'a rien fait, non ? Cette image est magnifique, en plus. Et il est mignon, Toshi-chan !

Je viens à peine de terminer cette phrase que je comprends la raison de ta colère. Je me mets à rire. Tellement fort.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ! Enfin, Shura ! Tout ça parce qu'il a des cheveux blancs !

Je ne parviens pas à m'arrêter de rire et ton air gêné ne fait qu'ajouter à mon hilarité.

\- Et alors ? Je n'aime pas que tu t'intéresses à ce genre de personnage. Cela me fait trop penser à lui. Rien que d'imaginer ce qui s'est passé...

Tu crispes ton poing, l'ombre du Griffon passe entre nous. Mon rire cesse instantanément. Tu es si beau, en colère. Cette jalousie te va si bien. Je prends une fraise dans le panier à côté de moi. Je la fais tourner entre mes doigts, la regarde avec avidité. De l'autre main, je te relève la tête.

\- Au fait, Shura, tu sais que Ichigo, ça veut dire fraise ?

Je place la fraise entre mes lèvres, je m'approche de toi. Tu la dévores à moitié. Nos lèvres se frôlent en un baiser sucré.


	14. Canicula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En prévision de la canicule ^^  
> Il fait chaud. Très chaud. Shura et Deathmask ne savent pas quoi faire pour obtenir un peu de fraîcheur. Je présente toutes mes excuses à un certain Verseau…

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il faisait chaud au Sanctuaire. Comme l'avait crûment dit Angelo, c'était un temps de chienne en chaleur. Shura, affalé sur son sofa, bougeait mollement un éventail qui, à ce qu'il lui semblait, ne servait qu'à pousser la chaleur sur son visage. Des glaçons terminaient leur fonte sur son torse, ruisselants de larmes sur sa peau. Etreignant une colonne de marbre, le Crabe poussait des soupirs de satisfaction à la fraîcheur de la pierre contre lui. Seulement voilà, c'était la dernière colonne froide du Temple du Capricorne et à moins de piquer l'éventail de l'espagnol, il allait bientôt atteindre une température corporelle à faire cuire des œufs sur son ventre.

\- « Eh, Cabri ! »

Un grognement lui répondit :

\- « T'as un problème, Crustacé ?

\- Fait trop chaud, ici.

\- Ouais, et alors. Y a déjà pas d'ascenseur, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y ait la clim. Et si ça te plait pas, t'as qu'à redescendre embrasser les colonnes de ton Temple. »

Le Crabe vira au rouge, enflamma son Cosmos, ce qui n'eut pas d'autre effet d'augmenter la température du lieu de plusieurs degrés. Le Capricorne soupira.

\- « T'es lourd, Angelo. Je te l'avais dit. Plus tu bouges, plus tu t'énerves, plus t'as chaud.

\- Ouais, ouais, ça va ! Je vais chercher des glaçons dans la cuisine. »

Shura se retourna mollement sur le divan.

\- « Ramènes-en pour deux ! »

Un cri d'effroi s'éleva dans la Xème Maison. Shura sauta hors du divan, courut vers l'origine du cri : la cuisine. Un Spectre ? Ici ? Par cette chaleur ? Par la porte entrouverte, il vit un Angelo déconfit.

« Y en a plus… C'est fini… Je vais cuire… »

Le Capricorne hésita un instant à balancer une vanne, genre : « Normal pour un crabe d'être cuit », puis se ravisa. Plus de glaçons, plus de fraîcheur. Cela allait bientôt devenir intenable ici… A moins que… Un regard échangé avec son comparse lui confirma qu'ils avaient eu la même idée. Un rire sadique effleura le visage de Deathmask tandis que Shura sortait de ses armoires tous les récipients qu'il pouvait trouver.

\- « Angelo, au lieu de rigoler, aide-moi ! »

Ledit Crabe servit donc de point de réception pour le premier bassin volant de l'histoire du Sanctuaire. Il se frotta la tête avec « aïe » avant d'obtempérer. Il avait tout à gagner à suivre son compagnon.

C'est donc les bras chargés de cruches, de casseroles et bassines qu'ils gravirent les marches vers la XIème Maison. Là, Angelo beugla comme un damné :

« Hé ! Camus ! Il parait que t'es frigide ? »

Pas de réponse, il continua.

« Parce qu'un glaçon comme toi, c'est normal que t'arrives pas à faire fondre le cœur des minettes du Sanctuaire. »

Toujours rien. Angelo se décida à sortir l'arme ultime.

« Y a des rumeurs au Sanctuaire qui disent que t'aimes jouer avec le dard d'un certain arthropode ! »

Cela se passa très vite, une seconde, deux peut-être et Angelo fut cloué au sol par le coup de Diamond Dust.

Il se releva lentement : « Ah, la vache ! Ca fait mal ! »

« Ouais, mais ça en valait la peine », répondit un Shura en train de stocker le plus de glace possible dans leurs récipients. C'était quand même bien pratique d'avoir une machine à glaçons à l'étage du dessus !


	15. Despicable Saga

Au milieu de cette tornade jaune et bleue, Saga gardait la tête baissée. Paume sur le front, il tentait de stopper la migraine qui s’insinuait en lui. Se perdre dans ses pensées, ne pas s’énerver, ne pas exploser. Un club de golf frôla dangereusement ses cheveux. Ne pas réagir. «  _Bananaaaa !_  » Se calmer… et réfléchir. Retrouver le début.

 

* * *

 

(Conversation télépathique avec sa Majesté Hadès)

\- « Hadès ?

\- Oui, Saga. Tout va bien au Sanctuaire ? La chute d’Athéna est-elle pour bientôt ?

\- Ben c'est-à-dire que…

\- Je sens un contretemps qui va légèrement m’énerver, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui…  Si on veut. Ben, voilà : les Chevaliers se sont mis en grève. »

Un éclat de rire mental percuta l’esprit perturbé du bipolaire.

\- « En grève ? Pour quel motif ?

\- Cela a commencé quand le Capricorne a réclamé des congés payés. Le Cancer a surenchéri en exigeant la climatisation dans les douze Temples. Le Poisson a voulu un escalator parce que, je cite « C’était toujours les mêmes qui devaient se taper toutes ces marches pour rentrer chez eux. On était au XXème siècle tout de même ! ». Bref, les Silver s’en sont mêlés et les Bronze ont allègrement suivi le mouvement. Tu ne pourrais pas me prêter quelques Spectres ?

\- Ce n’est pas parce que j’en ai cent huit que j’en ai de trop, Gémeau. Déjà que j’ai des problèmes ici-bas avec l’Atavaka qui veut être dieu à ma place !

\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse alors ? La gamine va bientôt se pointer avec le Poney volant et son équipe. Tu me vois, moi, m’abaisser à affronter ces gamins ?

\- Attends, t’énerve pas. J’ai peut-être une solution. Y a un mec qui est arrivé hier. Gru, je crois. Comme il me devait un service, il m’a laissé son armée d’adjoints. Ca te dit ?

\- Et comment ! Ils sont nombreux, j’espère !

\- Très nombreux.

\- Et tu me les prêterais ?

\- Il faut s’entraider entre méchants et, comme tu le dis, j’ai déjà assez de Spectres.

\- Je les prends ! Je les prends !

\- D’accord, je te les envoie. Juste une chose : j’espère pour toi que tu aimes le jaune et le bleu.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils sont fans d’un club de foot ?

\- Non, tu verras.

Sa Majesté infernale avait mis fin à la communication mentale. Il avait semblé à Saga ressentir l’ombre d’un sourire machiavélique de la part du Maître du Monde d’En-bas. Pourquoi ? Bah, il devait être content à l’idée que la gamine se fasse démolir à l’entrée du Sanctuaire. Il avait chassé cette idée en se frottant les mains, pris un bon bain de trois heures et attendu l’arrivée de son armée. Comme cela sonnait bien : « Son armée ! »

 

* * *

 

Du haut du Palais du Grand Pope, Saga regardait la colonne de sa nouvelle armée se frayer un chemin sous les banderoles « Non aux remplaçants ! », « A bas les briseurs de grève ! », « Un salaire décent pour nos vies ! ». Le mécontentement des Chevaliers enflait. Le Gémeau éclata de rire. Ils l’avaient tous bien cherché ! Il dominerait le monde sans eux. Qui avait besoin de Chevaliers quand il pouvait avoir… Avoir quoi déjà ?

\- « Minions !

\- Ah oui. Des Minions ! »

Le bipolaire sortit de sa rêverie de gloire et de domination du monde au son de sa propre voix. Des Minions ? Il posa les yeux sur la foule compacte qui envahissait la salle du trône… Son cœur manqua un battement. C’était quoi, ça ?

Des gélules. Des tas de petites gélules jaunes en pantalons bleus qui s’agglutinaient devant lui. Cela avait des jambes, des bras, un œil, parfois deux… Saga remisa son étonnement au placard. Bien sûr, son armée n’était pas grande en hauteur, mais son nombre lui assurerait la victoire. Il avança le plus dignement possible pour le Maître du Sanctuaire qu’il était. Un « Oooooooooh ! » d’admiration emplit l’espace. L’égo de Saga implosa. Ou explosa. A vrai dire, cela n’avait pas beaucoup d’importance. Il avait une armée. Son armée était immense et la défaite de la collégienne était certaine. Il prit la parole :

\- « Chers Minions !

\- Youpie !

\- Bienvenue au Sanctuaire !

\- Macarena !

\- Macarena ? Bref. Passons. Vous êtes ici pour m’aider à supprimer une bonne fois pour toute cette pimbêche d’Athéna. »

Un chœur lui répondit  « Athéna ! Athéna Banana ! Banana ! ». Et cela commença.

Les membres de son armée se tournèrent les uns vers les autres. Ils agitèrent les bras. «  _Athéna !_  » Les gélules coururent dans tous les sens. «  _Bananaaaa !_  » Ils grimpèrent sur les lourdes tentures, les si belles tentures. Une balle de golf brisa un vase de l’époque minoenne. Une main poisseuse de confiture s’agrippa à la toge du Pope. «  _Ah ? Patati ! Patata !_  »

« Je… Je… C’est quoi, ça ? »

La tenture tomba sur le sol, entraînant dans sa chute un buste de Saga. Lorsque la statue de marbre se brisa sur le carrelage, Saga crut entendre le rire d’Hadès.

 

* * *

 

Penché sur le miroir d’eau au fond de la Giudecca, sa Majesté Hadés n’en pouvait plus. Elle était secouée d’un fou-rire monumental, divin, à la mesure de son génie machiavélique. Elle s’agrippa tant bien que mal aux bords de la vasque, glissa un nouveau regard sur l’image se reflétant dans l’eau magique. Saga, assis sur son trône s’enfonçait de plus en plus dans les coussins sous une tempête d’objets volants composée de fruits, de vases et de Minions tentant de prouver que la gravité n’existait pas. Un nouvel éclat de rire envahit son corps ténébreux lorsque les Minions, ayant découvert une banane, s’agenouillèrent respectueusement devant elle en psalmodiant leur ritournelle : « Banana ! Bananaaaa ! »

Inquiétée par tout ce bruit, Pandore passa la tête par la porte :

\- « Vous allez bien, Altesse ?

\- Très bien, Pandore. Très bien ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'accord, Hadès est loin d'avoir le langage châtié qui lui conviendrait, mais j'avais très envie de lui donner un petit air plus "canaille" ^^


	16. Whisper

 

Je m'ennuyais en attendant ton retour. Je cherchais un livre pour tromper ce vide. Je fouillais dans ta bibliothèque. Cela faisait de longues minutes que j'errais entre les rayonnages, prenant un volume, l'effeuillant et le replaçant avec dépit à sa place. Et puis, il y a eu celui-là. Mes doigts hésitants se sont posés dessus, ont caressé la tranche. Je l'ai emporté dans le sofa sans l'ouvrir.

Bien installé, j'ai laissé l'ouvrage me parler, s'ouvrir à la page marquée.

Ces photos. Ces évidences que j'avais voulu oublier.

Saga. Saga et toi à un dîner, dans les arènes, d'autres lieux. Vous 2 encore je ne sais où tant les larmes brouillent ma vue.

Avant. Avant moi.

Mon esprit se noie sous des torrents d'images. Mon imagination est si cruelle.

Je le vois s'approcher de toi, te prendre par le menton, poser les lèvres sur les tiennes. Ta main que tu lèves pour lui caresser la nuque tandis que vos langues se mêlent.

Vos mouvements qui se répondent quand vos vêtements tombent sur le sol, vos peaux qui se frôlent dans la pénombre, son corps qui se colle au tien quand il te pousse sur le lit.

Ses mains qui parcourent ton corps. Sait-il aussi quelle caresse te fait frémir ? Les soupirs que tu pousses lorsque les doigts se posent là ?

Vos regards qui se croisent entre deux baisers, son sourire quand vous reprenez votre souffle. Toi qui grogne de plaisir quand tu prends à nouveau ses lèvres.

Tes mains qui errent dans ses cheveux, descendent le long de son dos. Lui qui se cambre quand tu caresses le creux de ses reins.

Vos corps qui s'entrelacent, vos gémissements qui se mêlent. Vos mains qui se joignent quand ses lèvres courent sur ta nuque. Toi qui trembles avant que ne vienne l'orgasme, son corps qui frissonne de plaisir.

Vos souffles haletants qui résonnent dans la chambre lorsque le calme revient. Que dit-il ? Que murmure-t-il ?

T'aime-t-il seulement ?

Est-ce que tu t'endors contre lui ? Joues-tu avec ses cheveux avant que le sommeil ne te prenne ? Et au matin, que reste-t-il de la nuit ? Sa présence à tes côtés ou son absence au creux des draps ?

La jalousie me ronge. Son feu brûle mon cœur. Je ne devrais pas. Ce n'est pas maintenant. C'était. Oui, ce n'est plus qu'un murmure du passé, un chuchotement d'un instant fantôme.

Je le regarde mourir dans les lumières du présent. Il essaie de s'agripper à moi, ne fais que m'effleurer du bout de ses doigts glacés avant de disparaître.

Je referme le livre, me lève et le repose à sa place.

Saga-Shura. Cette histoire ne me plait pas. Mais qui suis-je pour juger ? Après tout, j'ai moi aussi un passé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, c'est bien Shura et pas El Cid. J'aime mélanger les époques.

**Author's Note:**

> Ces personnages seront les miens lorsque j'aurai gagné au Lotto! ^^  
> Merci à Kurumada et Teshirogi!


End file.
